bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Here we go again
Posted by: Lili (07/24/2019) * D-Rank Description "I don't know which one of you did it, but ANOTHER forest is on fire,please go put it out." - Cemrur Journals Flora Linphea (08/10/2019) Greetings! It is a pleasure to be writing my first job journal entry for a rather difficult job for an E-Rank. This job was not something a bunch of E-Ranks could do, but without the help of my fellow D-Rankers: Arlinn, Blitz, Gnug, Ravana, Simeon. I don't think I would have made it. Prior to the job, Blitz has done some research about the forest We set forth, with Luna and Artoc dropping us off to the forest. While, Arlinn was rushing to catch up with the wagon before we left. It was an amazing sight to see the plants and creatures were immensely large upon reaching the forest. Some of the party ate some juicy dragon fruit but I politely decline any fruit given to me. We continued walking until Gnug fell into quick sand. Fortunately, he was able to lift himself out of the quick sand with the help of Ravana. After that incident, we encountered one of the cutest creatures I ever seen that had a horn similar to a unicorn. In which, I believe was called an almiraj. The almiraj was hurt but Arlinn was able to use a healer's kit to wrap bandages on the animal. I happily carried the almiraj as we continued our walk. As we got deeper into the forest, we encountered aggressive boars that attacked us. One of them knocked Gnug, unconsciousness. But, in the end, we were able to defeat them all and Arlinn healed Gnug. Moving on, we were struck by some greenish/yellow dust of magic that Arlinn was aware about but it was too late. Some of us were affected by the dust, including me but I was fine. Although Simeon was acting irate, attacking his party mates. due to the effects of the magic dust He was restrained by Ravana and Gnug, using the manacles they had. Until we met Yogi, a keeper of the forest and looked like a bear, who dispelled the magic of gas from Simeon and was supposedly a Druid as well since he crafted a basket out of veins with 'Druid Craft.' Accordingly, Yogi had a certain phrase that would linger on my mind, "Only you can prevent forest fires." For purposes, I'll explain in the end my reason for that phrase sticking with me. For the most part, Yogi was a responsible individual and he would guide through the forest in search for a pond. As we were guided through the forest, Yogi informed us to be quite and sneaky around a certain part. We were in a middle of a feud between King Thornbranch and Queen Shimmerleaf, along with their respective pixies. The individuals responsible for the forest fires, but was not their fault. Until Ravana was seen by a pixie and we had to fight them off. Unfortunately for me, I was turned into a frog by one of Queen Shimmerleaf's pixie, thankfully Arlinn killed that pixie. Our party was able to kill off most of the pixies until they retreated and left. Not to mention, Simeon was also turned into a frog, but one of the pixie escape before we were able to kill her off. There was not much we can do but wait for one hour for Simeon to transform back. However, one of the most magical moments was when Arlinn kissed Simeon the frog. Surely a "True Love's First Kiss," was bound to be true. With the pixies out of the way, we were able to get closer to the pond but a few of us were getting exhausted but we would still prevail. Making our way down a path, we could see the pond from afar but first we had to get through a fire elemental. It seemed easy enough until some fungi-looking creature from the cliffside, who would later be revealed as Dubhar, summoned some sort of fire mosquitoes to attack us. These fire mosquitoes could cast spells and when killed, they would burst leaving scars on us. I casted a few spells on the opponents to make things easier, but Ravana had his dust of dryness with tons of water. It would end most of the fire mosquitoes and the fire elemental. Although the creature that could increase in size would revert back to medium size. In doing so, it left damage to us but the rest of the party were able to end it. After stopping these creatures, we still had a fire left to extinguish, that Ravana and Gnug would accomplish to do. While, I used a healing spirit to bring back Blitz and Simeon from their unconscious minds. We returned to Yogi with Dubhar. Dubhar admitted to controlling the pixies to start the forest fires because he was envious of jealous for taking the job. Although, Ravana ended up killing Dubhar, when Arlinn insisted he should. However, the King and Queen would still be having their feud, and the only way to stop them was to retrieve a branch from the ArchFey Dimension that Yogi denied us from entering the gate to it. Finally, the party settled down a bit and we did not go through the gate. I was given an Orb of Direction, but I allowed the rest of the party to compete over it. In the end Arlinn received it. Overall, this was a magical adventure and I can this was a mission success. Flora attaches an additional note to the journal. Before I forget, I'll keep Yogi's phrase in mind, "Only you can prevent forest fire." Although not may be entirely true, I just hope you leave some forest fires to clear some of the old, dead trees lingering on in the forest. So we can have the new and young trees to make the forest fresh again. Then again, we can provide an alternative to preventing unnatural fires. Also, I am sorry to the poor rabbit. It ran off when we were fighting off the boars. But one of the cutest creatures I seen. Mission Success - Reward: 700 GP & 3 Pips | 2 Pips for D-Rank